What to do
by Hetalia Lover- Arthur
Summary: Arthur Kirkland lives in London, England. An eight year old with terrible parents and some thing like a friend. A musician, a French, a forgotten German, a red head, and a turn of events. What to do? Run away from the truth, or endure it?
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a little boy who lived in London, England. His name was Arthur Kirkland. An eight year old with a normal life. Yet still trying to search for some thing to change. A goal, a person, a reason. Feeling so empty never felt more cold. Arthur's parents weren't any better. So he drifted away in reading. Meeting more people, he found some thing he never noticed. All though he's only eight, he still has a wide knowledge.

May 25th, 1954

Walking down the spiral stair case, it sounded more broken every day. Cracking, little pieces of paint falling onto the dusty ground.

"Ah, Young master. What brings you to this part of London?" An old man, blond with blue fainted eyes asked.

"I'm here for another book. And Francis, please don't call me Young master again." Arthur merely answered, walking past the man he stared onto the wall of books. More laying on tables, covered with more aged dust, unnoticed.

"Don't you take care of the books you clam to hold as your own?" Arthur asked, not expecting an answer.

"Cocky are we now? Brat." Francis murmured, facing his attention to the roof. It dropped a few specks of wood every now and then, from it aging all those forgotten years.

"What was that?!" Turning around suddenly, glaring intensely.

"Nothing~" Francis held up his hands singling he had nothing on him.

Arthur still staring at him, silence grew. Then, an unpleasant atmosphere came. Quicker then expedited.

"Um, so how are your folks?" Francis asked hopping to let down the atmosphere.

"Their fine. Fighting, drinking and getting drunk is nothing abnormal." Arthur said, a faint frown formed on his face. Though, he let out a grin, forgetting that frown ever happened. Walking steadily, he grabbed the first book that come in sight.

"Leaving so soon?" Francis said backing up, almost being knocked in to by Arthur.

"Yes, and don't come along with me. I'm going to Brother Scotland's." Arthur said climbing the stair case again, now in a hurry.

Francis smiled, watching him make his way to the lighter world.

"It's hard. I know. Jeanne..." Francis said, his voice fading away. He slowly walked to his favorite book, sitting in the far corner. The book was opened to a page, it showed a picture of a woman. Short blond hair, a steel shield, and flag. Her eyes closed, sleeping never to awake from a ever lasting dream. Seeing the drawing, tears fell. Making the old man's eyes blurry and watery.

Thank you, all that was what Francis could say. Memories flowing back, creating more tears. A smile formed on the his wet face.

"Come back to me, soon." Francis pleaded, falling to his knees. Knowing his wish was never going to be fulfilled.

Arthur, hearing his cries stood still at the top of the stairs. Though, after some time he continued, emerging into sun light. With his book at his side he walked away from the door that lead under ground. The under ground area where he spoke with the old man. But, alas its becoming harder everyday to speak to any one now.

A/N: **Hello**, **Arthur** **here.** **I** **did** **have** **a** **draft for this story, but turn into this. Reviews sound nice, so if you will, please do tell me what you think. Also, I'm working on this with a friend. She can't get into her profile at the time, so we're just going to upload the story on my pro****file.**

Thanks for reading! Review and all that good stuff!


	2. Chapter 2

Away from Francis and his cries, Arthur made his way towards the nearest train station. People ran in and out of trains, talking and stopping to see where they had arrived. A black stream would always follow behind the train, either coming in or going out. Trying to find his way through the crowd a hand pulled Arthur out.

"Unhand me!" Arthur hissed pulling away his hand.

"Hey, easy down a bit." Another young boy said, he looked about Arthur's age. He had a cowlick that would never go down, and dirty raged clothes with a scare on his pale left cheek.

"Oh, its just you. What do you want?" Arthur asked, looking at him without any sort of worry.

"Don't you remember me? Alfred Jones! The h-

"The so-called-Hero, yes I remember. Don't remind me." Arthur interpreted Alfred, turning his glance to the trains.

Alfred waited before saying anything, "Y-Yeah, so how's it been buddy!?" He asked trying to stay cheerful.

"How do you think it's going? Oh yes Alfred, my friend, its going just wonderful! I'm having the best life ever, a dream come true!" Arthur said sarcastically, raising his voice not giving a damn if other people took notice.

"Arthur please calm down. I was just-

"Just nothing! How's your life going for you?! Tell me?!" Arthur demanded Alfred, backing him into a corner.

Alfred was dead in his tracks, not knowing what to say. His mouth worded words to come out, but no sound.

"Just as I thought." A glare froze into Alfred's eyes. Terrifying, those green once peaceful eyes changed into a dark maze.

Choo Choo! The trains yelled. Arthur turned his back, walking away without another word. Leaving Alfred fall to the ground, cold with tears.

"Ah, Arthur! Going to brother Scotland's place again?" One of the station staff asked, seeing Arthur board the train.

"Yes I am. Child are free to ride, Correct?" Arthur asked taking his seat in the far back of the train.

"W-Wel-

"Yes, child are free." Another staff member cut in before the first one could say an answer.

The two staff members walked away leaving Arthur to himself.

"What was that for?!" The first staff member asked, keeping their voice low.

"Don't you know who that was?! Arthur Kirkland!" The second staff member said, also refraining from speaking too loud.

"He's only a child though, why would he big such a big deal?" The first staff member asked, sustaining a confused look.

"He's from a rich family. So~ Basically, they can do whatever they want!" The second staff member said, breaking it down for the other staff member.

"But still. What can he do to us?" The first staff member asked, still wondering.

The second staff member did a face palm, "The little spoiled brat can report this train station and everyone working here."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning~ This train station could close down leaving us all without a job." The second staff member pointed out.

"Wait, so like the train station to the East?"

"Yes, the East Train Station closed down because of a slip up from a staff member. And so, because of the Kirkland's" The second staff member frowned.

"Oh..So the East Train station went down because of the Kirkland's. Why do they need so much money if their just going to be doing things like that. I guess all that money and power went to their heads." The first staff member looked to the ground, the second staff member just nodded.

A:N** Hello, Arthur here again with chapter two. I have another idea for chapter three. Sorry that the chapters are kinda short. Review how I did on chapter two, if you will. Thanks for reading! Until chapter three~**


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur kept his attention at the book he had brought along with him. His dark green eyes scanning the content on each page, showing no bit of interest. Nobody sat next to Arthur, if they had it would either be the case of not realizing the others' presents. Or merely ignoring one another, passing it by as another annoyance of their day. It was simple as that. Conversations dragged on, laughter echoed through out the train, while different aromas merged together.

'Disgusting, putrid. Why must I face such dreadful things every day?!' Arthur thought as he slammed his book shut. Not minding how loud it was, it drew some unwelcoming looks to him. Some men shot Arthur icy cold glares, while others' grew quiet and only dared to whisper. Not long after, an unsettling atmosphere covered the whispering leaving everyone on the train in complete utter silence. _Great. _Just prefect, what else could make this more awkward and irritating?

"Hm? Arthur, is that you?" A man asked from next to Arthur. Arthur's eyes widened at the voice, knowing exactly who it was. Snapping his head up, his eyes met with a set of light violet eyes. Their eyes locked and lingered for only a few moments until the man decided to speak, "I take it you don't remember me?"

Arthur blinked, realizing the chattering had resumed. "Nonsense! Roderich Edelstein, born in Austria, _my _music teacher for the last three years." Arthur sneered. Roderich frowned as he took his set next to Arthur. "So how are yo-

"We don't need to talk about _them." _Arthur said, interrupting Roderich, witch only made his frown deepen. Neither of the two talked for some time. But for Arthur, he was bored, tried, and utterly sick of his percent situation. The young boy could only tolerate the uneasy tension between him and the man sitting next to him for so long. 'Why must Roderich, of all people, show up now?! I couldn't stand the last visit when brother Scotland and Roderich met! I don't understand why _I _had to stay in the play room the whole night. What was the problem staying in the room next to brother's?' As Arthur continued to ponder in his thoughts, a twitch became noticeable in his left eye. Roderich wanted to mention it, but he saw no benefit. If he were to do such a thing, Arthur would insistently snap and driving the two to only biker.

And that could go on forever! So, Roderich decided it would be best to save himself from a headache.

As for Arthur ... A headache was already forming from all the senseless questioning. So instead of going to the conclusion that some thing was up between his brother and Roderich, he pushed the possibility away. Sighing dramatically, Arthur leaned back, but felt the need to say something. Not knowing what possibly could be said, he glanced over to Roderich. Roderich, who caught his glance, smiled a bit. "Is there something you need?" Roderich asked.

Arthur could feel the ends of his lips tugging upward, but forcefully manged to keep them down, sustaining the same frown. "I'm going to get some shut eye, so I need you to hold my book for me." Arthur flatly said as he shoved the book into Roderich's hands. Before Roderich could even react, Arthur had already turned away. "Alright. But Arthur, I hope you know," Roderich paused, as if to take in what he was about to say, "Things will get better. Maybe for all of us." Arthur didn't show any signs of acknowledgment. It almost hurt Roderich, but at the same time it didn't surprise him.

Not an ounce of relief was released from either one of them. It only made more unsettling feelings and worries stir up in Arthur. It's true Arthur acts older than he really is, but an appearance of some one doesn't reflect what's inside.

And as the train raged on, running down the tracks, moving closer and closer towards it's destination, Arthur slowly drifted to sleep. As slumber invited him into a different world. Many would think dreams would be happy and joyful thing to experience. But Arthur's dreams would be far from happy. Far from being a world with myths coming to life and lies pushed away. Dreams would be replay after replay of hated memories. It was the _truth_, the painful truth of his memorized past. _Anger, confusion, hatred. _Merging into one horrifying feeling Arthur couldn't stand.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just wanted to do a quick author's note before starting this chapter. For one, thank you Owlcity98 for reviewing this story! I promise this story will get better. ( I had a bad start for the first chapter. ) Anyway, on another note, it really encourages me when some one tells me I'm a talented writer. Because I'm no where near collage, so thank you for reading this! But enough of my blabbering, on to chapter four of What To Do!

* * *

_"Just be quiet already! What have you ever done for me?!" _

_"Yeah, keep asking yourself that bullshit! I'm the one who brought you into this family!" _

_"P-please s-stop! Mum! Dad!" Arthur pleaded, tears slowly running down his pale cheeks. Suddenly, glass was shattered, covering the kitchen tiles, spilling red liquid. _

_"Shut up! You're the problem! That damn women of a mother brought you here!" Arthur stared up at his father's face, hard with malice. Rage blended in with his light green eyes as his fist balled up, ready to strike. _

_"Don't you blame anything on Arthur! You're at fault!" Arthur's mother screamed back, her hands clenched in anger. The young boy stood between them, as close as he was, he couldn't reach them. The maids skittered out of the kitchen, avoiding eye contact while the butlers stayed and held their ground. Of course, at the far end of the living room. Far from the family. _

_"You bum, I should had never spook to you in the first place! Friends my ass! Love, HA! How disgusting, you're like anyone else in this world. Only looking for a sex partner and money!" Arthur father's snapped, sending his 'wife' a disgusted, irradiated, cold glare as if she was dirtier than dirt itself. Her eyes widened, tears quickly streamed down her cheeks, sliding off her chin, falling into the red liquid that stained the floor. How cold those words sounded. How hard they hit her heart. How loud it echoed, replaying over and over, rushing over any other thoughts that pasted. Casing her mind to forget everything in a mere second. Oh how those words ceased all words of encouragement to fight back. And Arthur didn't know what to do. Their fights never got this bad. _

_"D-dad ... You don't ...Mean t-that ... D-do y-you?" Arthur asked stuttering, he could feel his body tense up as he began to shiver. His father didn't say anything, the last thing he heard was footsteps, heavy and deliberate. Arthur kept his head down, staring at the ground. _

_"A-Arthur ...Come here." Arthur's mother said, her voice soft and gentle. Welcoming and warm. Arthur felt an erg to just jump into her arms so they could wrap him in warmth. To cry and sober without a limit. But Arthur controlled himself. And as he walked up to his mother, standing in complete shock, she manged to say,"H-happy birthday ... Arthur. You're finally six." She brought her hands up to Arthur's cheek, cupping them. Then ... She smiled. Even though her eyes were red and puffy, even though her hands were still shaking, and even though she had had heard such cruel words ... She still never forgot Arthur's birthday. _

_"M-mom. T-thank y-you!" Arthur said, managing to smile. _

_"Just remember one thing, okay?" Arthur's mother asked, leaning down to eye level with Arthur. _

_"W-what is it?" Arthur asked, not realizing the amount of tears that had fallen on his mother's hands. _

_"None of this is your fault. Don't let your father and me get in your way." Arthur's mother said, seriousness and concern crossing her features._

_"In the way of what though?" Arthur asked, a little taken back at the request. _

_She pondered for a moment, thinking of answer that could convenience him. Then she finally answered, "Your future." _

_A confused look took over Arthur's face. _

_" I don't kno- _

_But before Arthur could finish, blankness took him in . Leaving him hearing a voice, only to repeat his name. _

_"Arthur. Arthur. Wake up. Arthur." _

* * *

Waking up in a sudden jolt, Arthur found himself covered in cold sweat.

"Are you OK? Looked as though you were having a pretty nasty nightmare." A voice asked.

Arthur turned to see the voice's owner, Roderich. Sitting for a moment, he released a deep sigh.

"You've been sleeping for a long time. We're almost at our destination!" Roderich said, a faint smile plastered on his face.

"O-oh. Well, I suppose you can hand over my book now." Arthur said, still trying to comprehend what exactly was going on.

Roderich gently set on the book on Arthur's lap, paying no mind to how he would react. As the young boy tried to settle into his old surroundings, he caught sight of the green lands that stretched farther than the eye could see. He allowed his eyes to linger out the window, but really, he was amazed at much there was. Of course, to let his eyes widen in wonder and curiosity was out of the question, as much as it was out of character. So, nothing changed from when he woke up. Just a new memory refreshed. And knowing almost everything from the age of five, it would linger and drift into the darkest corners of his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

"Roderich." Arthur said as he continued to star aimlessly out the train's window.

"Yes, that is my name." Roderich said, sending Arthur a small smirk.

Arthur looked to Roderich, catching his smirk. "Smart ass. Don't get cocky with me." Arthur murmured.

Roderich sighted, 'Well that was no fun.'

A few moment pasted between them. Quiet and easy going, unlike before when there was an atmosphere.

"What business do you have in Scotland?" Arthur bluntly asked, avoiding any eye contact.

"I'm meeting your parents here with your brother." Roderich replied, though tried to make eye contact with Arthur. Arthur could feel his eyes on him, so much it almost burned, yet he still didn't budge to look. Because to Arthur that would be like giving up or simply giving in first.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Roderich asked, a puzzled look crossing his face.

"You know, why are _they _meeting with you and brother?" Arthur asked, again.

"Arthur, you don't need to refer your parents as '_they'. _It's bothersome and disrespectful." Roderich said in a stern voice. Truly, he wanted to snap at the young boy. And at the worst times! Like on a train, sure it'd probably be only once, but it would still case trouble. The first time, and last time, Roderich had snapped at Arthur was at the library. Oh how troublesome that was. Not only were the two banded from the library, but the museum. How did that ever happen was beyond Roderich, but one thing was sure. It had some thing to do with Arthur.

"Roderich? Will you answer my question? Roderich?" This was going to be a very long train ride if this kept up. Roderich sighed as he rubbed his eyes with his left hand, leaning on the arm rest.

* * *

_"I thought we were going to practice playing the violin today?"  
_

_"We are, just not right now."_

_"I can see that, who would play the violin out in the streets?" _

_"Arthur, don't act like a smart ares." _

_"But I am smart. So you can't really talk back at me."_

_"Just shut your mouth." _

_A few moments pasted, though if memory serves, it was more like an hour. _

_"Roderich where are we going already?"_

_"The library."_

_"But the archive at home holds more books than the library. I don't understand why we need to go out."_

_"Arthur, you need to get some fresh air once in a while. And staying in the study with the window cracked doesn't count!"_

_"They haven't said anything ..." Arthur said trailing off. Once some more time pasted, Roderich and Arthur finally arrived at the library. _

_"Isn't the library just wonderful?" Roderich asked, not exactly expecting an answer. _

_"How is it wonderful?" A simply 'Yeah', would've been appreciated. Roderich frowned while Arthur just walked through the huge wooden doors. How he had the strength to push it open was yet another thing Roderich pondered about. But today was not one of those days to question the young boy's strength. Today Roderich just wanted to sit down and read, hopping Arthur would just shut up and follow without criticizing every little damn thing.  
_

_"Arthur, are you going to read a book?" Roderich asked from behind Arthur._

_"None of the books here look interesting." Arthur said bluntly. Roderich clenched his fists, wanting so badly to tar away his damn mouth. _

_"Why don't you actually try to read one for once?" Roderich asked, trying his very best to stay calm and polite. Especially towards the fact they were in public. _

_"Can't we just go home and play the piano or whatever interment you had planned out for today?" Arthur asked, his voice still filled with the same cold, emotionless tone he had spoken with everyday after the 'ascendent'. Roderich would never forget that tone, but he also wanted it to change. And soon. For his father's sake at least. _

_"Arthur, how about we go look for some books together?" Roderich asked, placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder. _

_"No. I don't want to." Arthur said, shaking off his hand roughly.  
_

_"Why not?" _

_"Just because. I. Don't. Want. To." Arthur said, glaring up to Roderich. Roderich couldn't take it anyone more. He couldn't take any more of Arthur's attitude. He couldn't take how disrespectful he was. He couldn't take how Arthur acted so much like an adult. Because if Arthur was an adult, he would've been the most disrespectful, inconsiderate, cold, nerve driving adult ever.  
_

_"Damn it Arthur! Can't you listen? Can't you consider my feelings?! Can't you at least place my words into consideration?! Why do you have be so troublesome all the time?! The past is the past! Get. Over. It." Roderich yelled. As soon as people heard the yelling, people snapped their heads at the source. _

_As Roderich stared at Arthur, he gave him a look. A look twisted between sad and enraged. _

_"I understand now." Arthur said, bringing his hand to his chin. _

_"Y-You do?" Roderich felt a smile pass over his lips-_

* * *

"RODERICH!"

The memory suddenly blackened, quickly bringing Roderich back to the realization that he was still on the train.

"Um, yes, what is it Arthur?" Roderich blinked a few times, looking to a very angered young boy.

"You haven't answered my question yet."

"Right, right. Well, since your mother's death, your father and I have some things to talk about. We were going to tell you afterwards at the right time. Bu-

"What?! How dare he! I don't need to speak to that man until I die!" Arthur said, crossing his arms on he laid back into the sit.

"You don't need to act like that. Your father is a, err, good man." Roderich said, trying to reassure Arthur. Of course, they both knew that would never happen.

"Like hell he is!"

Roderich sighed as he noticed that the train had come to a stop. "Look like we're here."

Arthur and Roderich exited the train to see a red headed man waiting off in the distance.

A:N/ Thank you for reading this chapter, and yes, this story is almost coming to an end. And so, all I hope is that this wasn't confusing in any way. Anyway, ponder what will happen in the next chapter. Bye.

-Arthur ( The author. )


	6. Chapter 6

A:N/ So you're probably why I'm updating this story so fast? Well, because I've gotten over some depression here and there. Also, I've gotten some encouragement. That's why I would like to thank Xiangli! I may be naive, but I'm not exactly stupid either. Say whatever you want about my stories that I wrote in the past few months, I don't care. And I'll say this right now. I'm so happy with this year. And the greatest thing about it is, is that it's not over yet! So I'll be working as hard as I can in the next few months! Thank you very much for reading my work, sharing your opinions, and your attention. It means so much.

Anyway, on another note, please go on and read Chapter Six of What to Do! I hope you enjoyed this as much I did!

* * *

To Arthur's surprise, the train station was empty. Then, the realization hit him. It was night. 'Damn it! I missed it! But ... I've never missed it before.' Arthur thought to himself. His dark green eyes took to the sky, staring aimlessly, looking for some thing. But all he saw were black blankets of small lights. Twinkling, sparkling, without movement as they crowed the moon. Round and strong, not budging to move from its given spot within the sea of lights. A small frown took place over Arthur's features. It wasn't a frown of disgust. Nor hatred. Roderich had never seen such a frown, especially one from Arthur. Though, from a distance, Arthur's brother knew what had disappointed the young boy to such a degree. No words were passed for some time. And it was eating at Arthur's brother. So instead of standing around, he decided to say something. And he most centrally didn't want to yell. For one, it was late at night so if anything was yelled or screamed, then you'd be getting some trouble. Not to mention they were out in the countryside, so who knows who would be out at this hour!

As Arthur's brother quickly made his way over to the two, a gentle smile appeared on Roderich's lips.

"Allistor! How are you?" Roderich asked happily.

"Don't be so loud, would ya?" Allistor replied. The taller man looked over to Arthur, his eyes still scanning the open night sky. "Arthur ..." Allistor said trailing off.

Arthur escaped his short trance after hearing his brother's voice. "O-oh ... Brother." Arthur said as his eyes left the sky, turning over to his brother. When was the last time the two siblings saw eye to eye? It probably had been well over a year. Though, it didn't take much to remember the sight and features of Allistor. His messy short auburn hair would burn into anyone's mind. And he had had the same green eyes as Arthur, just not as dark and empty. He was tall and slim, though his skin was tough and tender, that being the perfect place to keep a scar. The clothes he wore were as the same as many, black dress shirt with pants. Along with a white vest. Simple. Nothing too extraordinary. But nothing too bland.

The two brothers didn't take their eyes off each other for a second. I guess some would say how _creepy_, or how _disturbing_ they stared so much at one another. But deep down, some where, it was kinda like hugging. ( On some level at least. )

"So, shall we go?" Roderich asked, watching them star at one another with a knowing smile.

"I think that would be for the best. I am quit hungry." Arthur said, shifting his glance towards Roderich.

Allistor merely nodded, acknowledging his own hunger. The three walked over to Allistor's horse and buggy.

"Our house isn't far from here." Allistor said as the horse took off down the road.

It wasn't the smoothest ride, but it wasn't the roughest either. The dirt road was surrounded by the green lands that had stretched farther than any garden. The same land that had been visible from the train's window.

Arthur would occasionally glance up to the sky, searching for something unseen. Roderich had known Arthur for almost five years, and he still questioned the young boy's motives at the things he engaged in. But he did know what he was searching for. The fact would be crowed by more questions than answers. And to say that the answers were useful to unravel Arthur's true nature would've been an understatement by far. Roderich had also known that Allistor was the closest to Arthur, besides his mother of course. The Kirkland's were most centrally interesting. It was something to marvel at, both their money and power. Yet, the sad truth laid waiting. It was known to Arthur, yes. But it wasn't quit acknowledged. Meaning, in Arthur's terms,'_not taking it into concentration'._ And Arthur wasn't the type of person to care about others' problems. Remember Alfred? Yes, he was far from the middle class, but still had the will to carry on like a normal boy. Though, that would depend on your definition of 'normal'.

"We're here." Allistor said as he jumped down from his set. Arthur stepped down slowly, keeping his eyes to the sky.

"Arthur, didn't you saw you were hungry?" Roderich asked, watching Arthur take his sweet time getting down from the buggy.

"Of course I am, how would I forget some thing I said myself." Arthur said, glancing to Roderich.

"Then you best hurry up, or else I am gabble up all the food." Roderich said, chuckling a bit seeing Arthur run past him.

"I'll take the horses inside, make sure Arthur doesn't eat all the food." Allistor said, throwing Roderich a key. Roderich nodded, running after Arthur to the front door. 'W-w-w-w-what?! This isn't how it looked last time I visited!' Roderich thought to himself, his face paling from sudden shock.

As Arthur stood next to Roderich, still in the doorway, his patience was quickly becoming unbearable.

"Oh, you two haven't gotten yourself anything to eat yet?" Allistor asked. Walking inside behind Roderich, who was still in deep shock, and Arthur who grew more hungry and impatient by the second.

A confused look crossed over on Allistor's face, "Arthur, what's wrong with Roderich?"

"How should I know? Ask him yourself, I'm going to get myself something to eat." Arthur shrugged, walking away into the darkness.

Allistor could almost feel chills down his spin watching as the young boy slowly, take each step heavier then the one before, casing the floor boards to _creak. _"A-Arthur!"

_Click_

"Don't worry, I found the light switch!" Arthur yelled back.

'Damn, I swear that child ...' Alistor thought as he began to trail off.

"Roderich, you OK?" Allistor asked, tapping on the brunette's shoulder.

The brunette suddenly turned around to face Allistor, giving him a horrified look of panic.

"I-I thought this was your mansion! T-this wasn't h-how it looked like when I last v-visited!"

"Technically, it's a castle. And the place you visited me was at my summer cottage." Allistor said, grinning. It almost come out as a smile.

_Almost._

Roderich just stared at the red head, not caring if his left was in fact twitching.

* * *

A:N/ Just wanted to mention this story isn't over quit yet. ( I'm sorry if my first Author's note of this chapter confused you. ) And yes, I could write these chapters longer, but I won't. ( Just because. )

-Arthur


	7. Chapter 7

A:N/ ... I apologize about the last chapter. I was going to write why Arthur was staring up at the sky so much in the coming chapters.

* * *

After some very concerning eye twitching, talking, and it's fair amount of silences, the three decided to retire to bed. As Arthur pulled the covers over him, he noticed the string of light shinning across the bed. It was thin and dim. Hardly noticeable. But it was intriguing. Though not long after some time of completely staring at the string, he realized it was sunshine. Arthur let out a deep sigh. He didn't want to deal with the sun with the mood he had right now. So deciding to ignore, Arthur laid back, falling into his pillow roughly. And then, simply drifted to sleep as soon his eyelids covered his sight.

* * *

_"Mum! Mum don't go! Please!" _

_"I'm sorry, but I must." _

_In a blink of an eye, she was gone. I ran and ran, but couldn't catch her hand that lingered behind her. Her pale white, cracked, skinny hand. It almost seemed like it was wanting for me to hold it, but it didn't let me.  
_

_"Come back here Arthur! Don't go running off like that again! You have studying to do!" My father screamed at me, grabbing my hand violently, digging his strength into my palms without any second thought. _

_"F-father! You can't let mum leave!" I yelled back, my sight then suddenly went blurry. And as soon as I took a moment to scanning, I found myself staring into so many other sets of eyes. They were all tall, moving figures, breathing, whispers to one another. I felt cold water rush down my cheeks as I felt the heat of the figure's stars burn into me more. _

_"She can do what she wants! I have no word in her life!" Father yelled back at me, his voice filled with malice. Though it wasn't surprising. That was how his voice always sounded. _

_As I snapped my head up, I quickly looked around, attempting to recognize my mum from the crowd. _

_Then ... I heard something so familiar it scared me ... _

**_CHOO CHOO! _**

_"MUM!" I screamed helplessly. The second I yelled my father loosened his grip, without any other thought crossing my mind, I took off. Running through the crowd, I desperately look for the source. _

_And at the moment I find I'm frozen. _

_"M-mum ..." I said trailing off. My voice sound was so low, even I could hardly hear it.  
_

_My eyes widened in disbelief. There was another crowd circled around something ... I couldn't quit make it out at first. But then, when I got closer, I saw it. _

_It was a body. _

_A lifeless, blood stained body. _

_It was a woman. _

_Her dirty blond hair covered her whole face, her arms collapsed over one another as her legs crossed._

_"ARTHUR, COME HERE! NOW!" My father bellowed. I didn't look back to see if my father, I couldn't. My eyes were clued to the sight of that body. _

_The worst, it was mum's body. _

_I can't believe that I forgot how mum died. That morning it was so shinny and peaceful, perhaps that's why mum wanted to leave today. But it all went down hill the moment mum got stabbed. _

_"Mum! Mummy! Mum!" I screamed down at the body. I couldn't see. Everything was a blur. Even the figures were mushed together so tightly I couldn't make out if there were two or twenty. My eyes burned, and my cheeks were icy pale. I forced my body to move, to huge my mother's lifeless corpse. But I didn't move an inch. My body was stiff, while a tornado was stringing in the pit of my stomach. _

* * *

"Arthur! Wake up! It's time for breakfast!" Arthur suddenly shot straight up in bed, his eyes widened.


	8. Chapter 8

Reluctantly climbing out of bed, Arthur made his way down stairs.

"Morning." Allistor greeted, flipping a pancake.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Roderich asked, sitting at the dinning room table, waiting for breakfast.

"You could care less." Arthur replied.

After a quiet meal of pancakes and ham, Arthur left the table without an excuse.

"Nice brother you got there." Roderich said, breaking the once irritating silence.

"You were the one who said he had promise." Allistor shot back.

"Still, why was he so quiet last night?"

"Oh. Well, just old memories. Nothing to dwell over, just forget it."

Of course, Roderich was reassured in any way, the only thing he could hope for was that the meeting with their father would ride smoothly.

* * *

A:N/ Short chapter, I know.

I recently got done with a chat with my friend, and she has really motivated me to finish my stories. (As many as there are.)

Anyway, tell me what you think. This is one of the first stories I ever started on as a writer, and well, it would mean a lot to know how I've progressed over theses few months. I still need some time as well, since schools out now. Though, I've been able to finish my work rather quickly, and keeping up with my grades have gone two ways. So, all in all, please tell me what you think.

I'll also review/beta read any story. I just haven't gotten the time to change my profile.

Farewell for now, my dear readers.

-Arthur


End file.
